Harry Potter und der Dämonenlord
by Adurtil
Summary: Meine erste FF mit meinem absoluten Lieblingspairing HP/NT. Ich weiss noch nicht genau wo die Geschichte Hingehen wird aber Dumbledore und Konsorten sind Böse. Außerdem ist es multi!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter und der Dämonenlord

Disclaimer: Erst mal mir gehört hier nichts ich spiel bloß damit und bring es auch heil wieder zurück. Es kann sein dass euch manche Sachen bekannt vorkommen weil ich sie von anderen Autoren übernommen habe, aber auch diese gören mir nicht. Aber die Story ist meine ich lasse lediglich Elemente miteinfließen die mir sehr gut gefallen haben.

Vorwort: Hier wird definitiv kein male!slash vorkommen und das Pairing ist Harry/Nymphadora (Aua Nicht dort hin Tonks)/Lillith Deamon also multi!Harry. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wo die Story hinführen wird aber Sirius ist Tod, Dumbledore, Hermine und die Weasleys mit Ausnahme von Fred und George haben Harry verraten.

Chapter1: Der Verrat

„Wie konntest du das nur tun Harry? Deine Freunde foltern und schänden? Sirius würde sich schämen wenn er davon wüsste!" Lupin schlägt Harry direkt ins Gesicht. Er spürt wie seine Nase unter der Wucht des Schlages bricht. Währendessen steht Dumbledore hinter Lupin mit einem unverhohlenem Grinsen im Gesicht, neben sich Tonks festhaltend damit sie nicht zu Harry kann. In ihren Augen schimmern die Tränen während sie den hilflos am Boden liegenden Jungen sah. „Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht Harry!" ruft sie immer wieder, wird jedoch ignoriert. „Remus beruhige dich wenn er stirb wird er niemals für seine Verbrechen büßen. Wir müssen ihn so schnell es geht nach Askaban schaffen." Währen Dumbledore Harry fesselt beruhigt Tonks sich wieder und mustert Harry mit unverholenem Hass im Gesicht. Sie steht auf, wankt auf ihn zu und spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. „Du dreckiges Arschloch ich hätte nie von dir erwartet ddas du soetwas tust. Du bist eine Schande für die ganze Zaubererwelt." Mit diesen worten wendet sie sich ab und marschiert aus dem Zimmer. Harry starrte ihr hinterher und fühlte wie tief in ihm etwas zerbrach. Er bekam nur noch mit wie Dumbledore sich zu ihm hinunter beugt und ihm ins Ohr flüstert: „Du hättest auf mein Angebot eingehen sollen. Das hast du nun davon." Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne. Das nnächste was er wieder sah war ein steinerne Wand. Er lag auf einer Metallenen Pritsche ohne Matraze und hatte die altbekannten Schreie im Ohr. #Ich muss in Askaban sein.# dachte er sich und die Erinnerungen trafen ihn wie ein Schlag. ER brach haltlos weinend zusammmen. Er wusste nicht wie lang er dort lag, das einzigste was er mitbekam war wie sieben mal die kleine Klappe an der stählernen Tür aufging und ein Krug mit Wasser sowie eine Kante Brot hineingeschoben wurde. Er rührte es nicht an. Er lag nur da und weinte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür und die Person, die er am wenigsten hatte sehn wollen trat herein. „Was willst du hier Tonks? Mich noch mehr quälen?" spuckte er der 19-Jährigen entgegen. „Aufstehen Potter" blaffte sie ihn an. Mühsam rappelte sich der Junge auf. „Mitkommen." Er folgte ihr den Gang hinunter. Sie kamen in einer Wachstube an, in der 5 Auroren saßen. Sie alle musterten ihn mit Hass und Abscheu in den Augen. Einer trat ihnen in den weg und sagte: „ Wo willst du mit dem Abschaum hin?" „Ich soll ihn abholen er soll zur SPEZIELLEN Verhörung" Wie sie das wort speziell betonte entlockte dem Mann ein hämisches Grinsen. Sie liefen weiter und kamen schliesslich vor dem Gefängnis auf einer trostlosen grauen Wiese an. „Festhalten Potter." Sagte sie zu Harry und streckte ihm mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck die Hand hin. Er nahm sie und sofort wurde es dunkel um ihn und er hatte das gefühl durch einen Schlauch gezwängt zu werden. Als es wieder hell wurde stieß er hervor: „ Was zur Hölle war das?" Tonks ignorierte ihn und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Er spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln im ganzen Körper und sah ihn auf einmal nicht mehr. Dann sprach sie: „Sei bloss still Harry und folge mir leise." Dann schritt sie zur Tür und lief davon. Harry war so perplex das er erst einige Sekunden später reagierte und ihr hinterhereilte. Sie betraten das Atrium und Tonks stieg in eine rote Muggeltelefonzelle. Dabei ließ sie die Türe etwas länger als nötig offen so das der Schwarzhaarige ihr hinterherhuschen konnte. Sie tippte „1337" beim Nummernblock ein und die Telefonzelle fuhr nach oben. Kaum waren sie oben auf der Straße angekommen umarmte Tonks Harry plötzlich und er hatte wieder dieses Schlauchgefühl. Kaum war es hell stiess sie ihn von sich und fesselte ihn. „Mund auf" befahl sie ihn strengem aber nicht gehässigem Tonfall. Sie träufelte drei Tropfen von einer farblosen Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund und sagte: „Hast du das wirklich getan wofür du eingesperrt wurdest?" Selbst wenn Harry hätte Lügen wollen hätte er es nicht können. „Nein" krächzte er und Tonks fing erleichtert an zu schluchzen und fiel ihm um den Hals. „wie… was… was war das?" Tonks reagierte nicht. „Was ist hier eigentlich los Tonkses tut verdammt weh die Fesseln sind scheiße eng!" „Ohhh tut mir leid Harry" Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verschwanden die Fesseln und Harry rieb sich die Arme. Wieder umarmte Tonks ihn und rückte ihm sogar einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. #Ich frage mich was ich an mir habe das alle Frauen wenn sie mich küssen weinen# . „Ich habe nie daran geglaubt das du unschuldig bist, meine Ablehnung war nur damit die anderen nichts merken." Schluchzt sie und küsst ihn nochmal. „Bitte Tonks beruhige dich und lass uns in ruhe reden." Sie ließ ihn los und zeigte ihm das Badezimmer in ihrer kleinen Wohnung damit er sich den Dreck herunterwaschen konnte. Frisch geduscht und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet trat er wieder in da Wohn/Schlafzimmer wo ihn Tonks erwartete und fragte: „Sag mal hast du vielleicht etwas zum anziehen für mich." Die Punkerin ging zu Ihrem Schrank und holte eine Jogginghose und Ein grosses T-Shirt heraus. Harry nahm die Kleidung entgegen, drehte sich um und ließ das Handtuch fallen. „Harry was soll das?" quiekte Tonks auf und als er sich umdrehte wurde sie rot und ihr Blick fixierte eine Stelle unter seinem Bauchnabel. Harry realisierte erst jetzt was er getan hatte und schlüpfte schnell in seine Jogginghose. „Tut mir leid aber Unterwäsche habe ich keine für dich es sei denn du magst Frauenstrings?" sagte sie und riss ihren Blick von seinem Unterkörper los. „Ich bin total geschafft bitte Tonks kann ich bitte erst einmal schlafen?" „Ja natürlich dort ist das Bett leg dich hin wir reden morgen." Harry fiel praktisch auf das Bett und schlief fast sofort mit einem Lavenderduft in der Nase ein. Ganz am rande bekam er noch mit, wie sich Tonks an ihn kuschelte.

Chapter2: Der morgen danach

Durch das kitzeln der Sonnenstrahlen in der Nase wachte Harry am nächsten morgen auf. Etwas angenehm schweres lag quer über seiner Brust. Ein unheimlich guter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Müde öffnet er seine vom Schlaf verkrusteten Augen und blickt auf ein schwarze Haarpracht mit bläulichem Schimmer, welche sich über seinem Oberkörper ausbreitet. Tonks kuschelte sich eng an ihn und auch er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Harry versuchte sich vorsichtig von ihr zu lösen, aber sie nahm in nur noch enger in den Arm. Diese Position ging an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber, sein Körper reagierte bereits und Harry sah als einzige Möglichkeit Selbstfolter: #Stell dir Umbridge nackt vor wie sie sich…#. Dann war die Erregung auch schon wie weggenblasen. Nun öffnet auch Tonks ihre Augen und sah ihn enttäuscht an. #Ich habe schon gedacht er wäre wegen mir erregt aber scheinbar war es nur ein Morgenständer und sobald er bemerkt hat wer bei hm ist hat er sich geekelt. Er findet meine wahre Gestalt hässlich#. Und schon liefen wie am Vorabend die Tränen und sie stand auf und lief schnell ins Bad.

So hier ein Kleiner Cut nächstes mal geht es weiter mit der Beziehung von den beiden und vllt schon zu Harrys Erbe

Kritik ist erwünscht

LG Adurtil


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ich werde versuchen ab sofort mehr Absätze einzubauen ich habe es beim ersten Teil einfach nur vergessen und die Geschichte spielt nach dem 5 Teil. Sirius wird vllt wieder auferstehen so genau hab ich es mir noch nicht überlegt.

Chapter 3:Das Gespräch

Übergang:

#Ich habe schon gedacht er wäre wegen mir erregt aber scheinbar war es nur ein Morgenständer und sobald er bemerkt hat wer bei hm ist hat er sich geekelt. #Er findet meine wahre Gestalt hässlich#. Und schon liefen wie am Vorabend die Tränen und sie stand auf und lief schnell ins Bad.

„Tonks. Hey Tonks was ist los? Mach die Türe auf bitte!" flehte Harry und hämmerte gegen die verschlossene Badezimmertür.

Die Türe ging wieder auf und Tonks linste mit verquollenen Augen heraus: „Was hast du? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Tonks straffte sich und beruhigte sich sichtbar. „Harry was hältst du von meinem Aussehen?" Dabei drehte sie sich und Harry blieb die Luft weg. „Du bist unglaublich hübsch. Aber dieses Outfit geht mal gar nicht. Das ist viel zu gefährlich." Keuchte er asl er wieder zu Luft kam und deutete dabei auf ihr fast durchsichtiges Top welches so gut wie keinen Spielraum für die Fantasy ließ.

„Danke Harry, das ist meine richtige Gestalt ausser dir hat sie noch niemand jemals gesehen, ausgenommen meiner Eltern." Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche wo Tonks eine Pizzaschachtel herausholte und ihm einige Stücke auf einen Teller legte. „Tonks wir müssen reden. Was empfindest du für mich?" „Ich weiß es hörte sich total bescheuert an aber ich glaube ich habe mich in der Zeit in der du im Grimmauldplace gewohnt hast in dich verliebt. Ich verstehe es wenn du nicht so für mich empfindest, schließlich bin ich drei Jahre älter.", sagte sie während sie auf den Boden starrte und rot anlief. Harry stand auf und zieht ihr Kinn hoch damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Ich empfinde für dich das selbe wenn auch ohne den Blödsinn mit dem Alter. Wer soll daran schon Anstoß nehmen? Dumbledore? Die Weasleys? Sie sind für mich alle gestorben!" Dann beugte er sch langsam hinunter zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. Er wollte sich wieder von ihr lösen, doch sie packte seinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest. Ihre Zunge drückte sich gegen seine Lippen und begehrte Einlass. Sofort begann sie seine Zunge liebevoll zu necken Dies ging einige Minuten bis sie ihn loslies und sie unisono sagten: „Wow das war großartig"

„Ich weiß du möchtest jetzt wissen was hier gespielt wird. Nun ich gebe dir die Kurzfassung: Dumbledore hat mir ein sehr ekelerregendes Angebot gemacht und als ich es abgelehnt habe hat er das arrangiert wegen dem ich verhaftet wurde. Den Weasleys hat er mein Vermögen versprochen, sollten sie mitmachen. Ich muss einfach meine Unschuld beweisen, bitte hilf mir Nymphadora!" Tonks war so sehr geschockt das sie nicht mal wegen ihrem Namen reagierte. Sie hatte schon eine Idee doch diese musste sie erst weiter verfolgen. „Warte hier ich bin in spätestens einer Stunde wieder da." Sie gab ihm noch einen langen Abschiedskuss und rauschte zur Türe hindurch.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern; er würde wohl warten müssen bis die schwarzhaarige wieder zurückkam. Er zappte ein wenig durch die Kanäle von Tonks Fernseher und die Zeit verging.

Nach einer Stunde schlug die Türe auf, Tonks kam hereingestürmt und rief, während sie Harry um den Hals fiel,: „Schatz ich hab es geschafft du kannst frei werden."

„Wie denn das du warst doch nur so kurz weg?"

„Du musst lediglich zu Gringotts gehen und dort einen Erbschaftstest machen lassen. Es ist eine Überraschung los komm wir haben in fünf Minuten einen Termin." Mit diesen Worten packte sie den-junge-der-lebt am Arm und disapparierte.

So das wars esrt mal wieder das nächste Kapitel kommt vllt morgen. Kritik erwünscht

LG Adurtil


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Diese Kapitel ist für meinen guten Freund Willi der mir einige sehr wertvolle Tipps gegeben hat („Lesbe kommen immer gut")

Übergang:

Nach einer Stunde schlug die Türe auf, Tonks kam hereingestürmt und rief, während sie Harry um den Hals fiel,: „Schatz ich hab es geschafft du kannst frei werden."

„Wie denn das du warst doch nur so kurz weg?"

„Du musst lediglich zu Gringotts gehen und dort einen Erbschaftstest machen lassen. Es ist eine Überraschung los komm wir haben in fünf Minuten einen Termin." Mit diesen Worten packte sie den-junge-der-lebt am Arm und disapparierte.

Chapter 3: Die Erbschaft

Als sie wieder auftauchen musste sich Harry arg zusammenreißen um nicht umzukippen. „Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." Murmelte er vor sich hin. Tonks schleifte ihn schon zum Schalter, hinter dem ein griesgrämig dreinschauender Kobold saß. Er sagte ohne aufzuschauen: „Name und Anliegen bitte!". „Harry Potter, Erbschaftsangelegenheiten. Wir haben einen Termin."

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Schnarrte der Kobold. Er führte sie aus der Eingangshalle hinaus zu einem kleinen Büro mit der Aufschrift „Nachlassregelung". Sie klopften an und traten ein. „Ahhh Mister Potter freut mich sie zu sehen. Ich bin Willi der Mistige. Sie sind wegen ihrer Erbschaft hier, nicht wahr?" „Ja aber ich habe noch ein paar Fragen. Zum einen: Ich habe gedacht man kann ein Erbe erst mit der Volljährigkeit annehmen und Zweitens: ich habe doch schon von meinen Eltern geerbt."

„Zu ihrer ersten Frage. Es stimmt die Erbschaft kann wirklich erst mit 17 Jahren angenommen werden, es sei denn ein Vormund nimmt sie an, Und zu ihrer zweiten: Das Verlies, welches sie momentan besitzen enthält lediglich ihr Schulgeld, ihr wahres Vermögen ist um einiges Umfangreicher.

Miss Tonks hat sich angeboten Ihre Vormundschaft zu übernehmen, sie müssten nur hier unterschreiben." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein amtlich wirkendes Blatt herausund zeigte Harry wo er zu unterschreiben hatte. „ Du weißt schon das ich jetzt über dich bestimmen kann oder Harry? Du wirst allen meinen Befehlen folge leisten müssen, und meine erste Amtshandlung als dein Vormund besteht darin das du mich Küssen musst." Sagte Tonks mit hoheitsvoller Miene. „Ach was hab ich mir da nur angetan. Ich hoffe nur du kommst nicht auf dreckige Gedanken Schatz" entgegnete Harry mit vor leid verzogener Miene. „Könnten wir bitte wieder zu der Erbschaft zurückkehren?" „Natürlich Willi."

Der Kobold wühlte in einigen pergamentstapeln, zog ein Blatt heraus und las vor: „ Nun sie haben zwei Ausstehende Erbschaften. Zum einen die Blacks, zum anderen die Potters. Von den Blacks erhalten sie 20 Millionen Galleonen aus dem Verlies von Sirius Black und weitere 110 Millionen aus dem hauptverlies. Zudem kommen noch mehrere Verliese mit Wertgegenständen hinzu sowie Anteile an jeder größeren Firma der magischen Welt. Das Vermögen der Potters ist jedoch um einiges umfangreicher. Sie bekommen 4 Milliarden Galleonen verteilt auf drei Verliese sowie 3 Hochsicherheitskammern. Diese sind aufgeteilt in: Persöhnliche Gegenstände, Kunstgegenstände und Vorfahrensammlung. Zudem enthält ihr Erbe noch Anteile an vielen Muggel- und Zaubererfirmen."

Harry und Tonks saßen da und starrten Willi nicht gerade intelligent an. Tonks rappelte sich als erstes wieder auf und sagte: „Ähm nun gut wir würden gerne noch einen Erbschaftstest machen." „Dafür bräuchte ich ein paar Tropfen Blut. Lassen sie es bitte einfach in diesen Trank hineinfallen." Damit zog er eine Glasphiole und ein leeres Stück Pergamen hervor.

Willi reichte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen, zusammen mit einem Messer. Dieser ritzte sich, wie in Trance, den Finger auf und ließ drei Tropfen Blut hineinfallen. Der Kobold nahm den Trank wieder entgegen und schüttete ihn über das Pergament. Es bildete sich in feinen Linien ein Stammbaum und Willi sah auf. Nun Mister Potter es scheint als käme noch einiges auf sie zu. Sie sind nämlich der Erbe von…

So das wars für heute ich hääte echt ganz gern ein paar Kommis sonst weiß ich ja schließlich nicht was ich verbessern soll. Macht es wie ich und schwört dem Schwarzlesen ab.

LG Adurtil


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Danke an 2415670 für deinen Kommentar. Ich werde versuchen es etwas langsamer anzugehen. Ich habe momentan kein Beta-Reader hätte aber gerne einen. Sollte jemand interesse haben kann er sich ja bei mir melden. Ich möchte auch noch sagen das es mir wirklich leid tut so lange nichts mehr hochgeladen zu haben ich hatte nur absolut keine Kreativität.

Chapter 4:

Willi reichte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen, zusammen mit einem Messer. Dieser ritzte sich, wie in Trance, den Finger auf und ließ drei Tropfen Blut hineinfallen. Der Kobold nahm den Trank wieder entgegen und schüttete ihn über das Pergament. Es bildete sich in feinen Linien ein Stammbaum und Willi sah auf. „Nun Mister Potter es scheint als käme noch einiges auf sie zu. Sie sind nämlich der Erbe von…

… Salazar Slytherin und es scheint als wären sie auch mit Lord Grindelwald verwandt. Er war ihr Großvater mütterlichseits." Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Aber meine Mutter war doch Muggelstämmig?" „Nun das wurde lediglich zu Schutz von Mrs Potter behauptet. Aber nun zurück zu Ihrem Erbe. Hier haben wir ein Kästchen, welches sie mit diesem Siegelring öffnen können. Ich würde ihnen aber empfehlen dies erst zuhause zu machen." Mit diesen worten reichte Willi Harry ein reich verziertes Kästchen und einen Ring mit einem großen S eingraviert. Der Ring schillerte in den verschiedensten Grüntönen. Harry steckte diese beiden Sachen ein und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kobold zu.

„Nun Mr Potter. Dies war es nun auch schon von meiner Seite. Ach halt nein. Ihre bezaubernde Begleitung wies mich noch an etwas über die Rechte herauszufinden welche mit dem Lord-Titel einhergehen. Sie genießen nun die diplomatische Immunität des deutschen Reichs und dürfen nur nach einer umfangreichen Anhörung verurteilt werden. Dies sollte ihnen sehr zu Vorteil gereichen. Nun das wäre es endgültig. Herzliche Glückwunsch zu ihrem Erbe." Der Kobold reichte Harry mit einem höflichen Lächeln die Hand und hielt ihnen die Türe auf. Der immer noch geschockte Slytherin schlurfte hinaus und ging langsam zusammen mit seiner Nym in die Eingangshalle.

Dort blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen, da sich zwischen den mit Gold verzierten Schaltern eine Art Schwarzes Portal öffnete. Aus den Schlieren traten 20 schwer gepanzerte Männer heraus. Ihre Brustpanzer waren mit Schnörkeln verziert und ihre Helme waren Adlerköpfen nachempfunden. Die Schnäbel verdeckten den größten Teil ihrer Gesichter, lediglich die Münder waren zu sehen. Nachdem die Soldaten sich vor Harry in zwei Reihen niedergekniet hatten trat eine vermummte Gestalt aus dem Portal. Sie schritt auf die zwei verliebten zu und warf sich vor ihnen auf den Boden.

„Meister, ihr Dämonenschwadron ist einsatzbereit. Möchtet ihr das wir euch zu ihrem Verbündeten begleiten?" Sprach die Frau mit unterwürfiger Stimme. Harry übte zum wiederholten male an diesem Tag seine Fischimitation. „Wa Wass..?" stammelte er wenig intelligent. Er sah zu Tonks hinüber welche ähnlich verblüfft war. Er schickte einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu ihr und sie zuckte auf die Art: Deine Entscheidung ich bin nur hier hineingezogen worden. Harry sah wieder zu der am Boden liegenden Frau und sagte: „ Ähm ja das wäre nett." Die frau erhob sich und geleitete ihn zu dem Portal hinüber. Harry packte Tonks Hand fester und trat durch das Portal. Es fühlte sich eiskalt an. Sie kamen mitten in einem Gebirge an. Um sie waren meterhohe Gerippe und die Felsen waren von Tunneln durchzogen. „Was müssen das für Tiere gewesen sein." Flüsterte Tonks zu Harry mit einem entsetzten blick auf die Knochen. Aus dem größten Tunnel, an welchem ein solcher Knochenhaufen angebracht worden war, kam eine Gestalt mit einer Spiralförmigen Maske und einem Mantel mit roten Wolken darauf. „Ihr seid zurück Akumakage" sprach der Mann und ging in die Knie.

So gut das war es schreibt fleissig Kommis und gebt mir verbesserungsvorschläge.

LG Adurtil


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Harry packte Tonks Hand fester und trat durch das Portal. Es fühlte sich eiskalt an. Sie kamen mitten in einem Gebirge an. Um sie waren meterhohe Gerippe und die Felsen waren von Tunneln durchzogen. „Was müssen das für Tiere gewesen sein." Flüsterte Tonks zu Harry mit einem entsetzten blick auf die Knochen. Aus dem größten Tunnel, an welchem ein solcher Knochenhaufen angebracht worden war, kam eine Gestalt mit einer Spiralförmigen Maske und einem Mantel mit roten Wolken darauf. „Ihr seid zurück Akumakage" sprach der Mann und ging in die Knie.

Harry war erneut verblüfft und fragte: „Ähm wer bist du und was heißt „Akumakage"?" Der Mann stand auf und sagte: „Ich heiße Uchiha Madara und bin ihr oberster Kommandant. Ihr Titel ist japanisch und bedeutet „Dämonenschatten". Möchtet ihr eure Armee nun sehen mein Lord?" Harry war komplett geschockt und stammelte: „Ähm ja gerne". Madara bat sie ihm zu folgen und schritt in den großen Tunnel hinein. Nach einem kurzen Teil des Weges veränderte sich der grobe Stein des Tunnels und wurde abgelöst von einem kunstvoll behauenen Sandstein. An den Tunnelwänden waren Fackeln angebracht welche seltsame grüne Flammen erzeugten. Sie kamen in einem ebenso kunstvollem Raum an, in welchem schon mehrere Männer und eine Frau warteten.

„Dies sind ihre Kommandanten und auch gleichzeitig Leibwächter. Sie haben allesamt beeindruckende Fähigkeiten." Sagte Madara und die Offiziere traten vor um Harry und Tonks zu begrüßen.

„Dies hier ist Nagato, er ist der ranghöchste hinter mir. Er hat mehrere Körper welche alle Pain heißen und mit welchen er kämpft." Er deutete auf einen abgemagerten Mann welcher in einer großen spinnenänlichen Maschine saß.

„Das hier ist Itachi Uchiha. Er kämpft mit derselben Illusions- und Angriffstechnik wie ich, dem Sharingan." Ein schwarzhaariger Mann trat hervor und verbeugte sich. Hierbei konnte Harry sehen das seine Augen eine Blutroter Farbe und 3 Kommas um die Pupille hatten.

„Dies ist Kisame Hoshigaki. Sein Schwert ist magisch und saugt die magische Kraft ab, von jedem den er dabei trifft." Ein furchterregend aussehender Mann trat hervor und verbeugte sich. Er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hai. Seine haut war von blassblauer Farbe, er hatte kiemenähnliche Schlitze an den Wangen und trug ein riesiges in Stoffbahnen gewickeltes Schwert auf dem Rücken.

„Dies ist Sasori vom roten Sand. Er kämpft mit Puppen welche mit waffen ausstaffiert sind. Er steuert sie mithilfe eines fortgeschrittenen Levitationszaubers. Zudem ist er ein Meister des Imperiusfluches." Ein rothaariger junger Mann nickte leicht.

„Das hier ist Deidara. Er hat seinen Körper so verändert das er nun Münder an den Handflächen hat, mit welchen er Lehm so formt und verzaubert, das er beweglich und auf Wunsch auch explosiv wird" Ein blondhaariger Mann trat hervor und verbeugte sich knapp.

„Nun das hier ist Kakuzu und Hidan. Sie kämpfen immer zusammen. Hidan ist durch ein Ritual seiner Gottheit unsterblich geworden, es sei denn er kann seine Gebete nicht mehr erfüllen. Kakuzu ist sozusagen unser Spezialist in Sachen Elementarmagie und Medimagie. Er beherrscht alle Elemente und mithilfe eines Zaubers näht er Körperteile ohne Probleme wieder an." Ein weißhaariger und ein Mann mit einer Art Skimaske traten hervor. „Ich bin Hidan" sagte der weißhaarige und verbeugte sich. Dabei sah das Pärchen dass er eine rote dreiklingige Sense auf dem rücken trug. Kakuzu stellte sich ebenso vor.

„So und das hier sind Konan und Zetsu. Konan ist eine Meisterin in Zauberkunst und Zetsu in Spionage." Die beiden letzten traten hervor und verbeugten sich. Harry sah sie alle mit offenem Mund an. Dann sagte er: „Könnten wir uns irgendwohin zurückziehen ich brauche erst einmal ein bisschen um das alles zu verdauen." „Natürlich wir könnten sie in ihr Schloss bringen. Sie müssen lediglich durch diese Portal gehen." Dabei deutete Madara auf einen Steinbogen welcher Harry bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war und der sich ihm grauenhaft ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Es war ein Duplikat in welches Sirius gefallen war. Er würde gerne nachfragen doch er war jetzt schon geistig überlastet und wollte nur noch hinliegen um sich zu entspannen. Er sah hinüber zu Tonks und sie war ebenfalls bleich im Gesicht. Er raunte ihr ein „später" zu, nahm ihre Hand und schritt durch den Bogen.

Sie kamen in der Ecke einer prunkvollen Halle heraus, welche sich sehr gut mit der großen Halle von Hogwarts messen konnte. Ein donnern wie von einer Maschinengewehrsalve ertönte und vor ihnen standen plötzlich zehn Hauselfen in altmodischen Kellneroutfits. Einer trat hervor und sagt: „Master ihr seid da was können wir für euch tun?" Er antwortete ihnen: „Ich hätte gerne erst einmal ein Zimmer für mich und Tonks wir haben viel zu besprechen. Ach ja und gebt meinen Begleitern bitte ebenfalls Zimmer, möglichst in meiner Nähe."

Die Hauselfen bat die Gruppe ihnen zu folgen und sie schritten eine große steinerne Treppe hinauf. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern wurden sie immer sprachloser. In den Gängen hingen konstvolle magische Porträts von großen Hexen und Zauberern, sowie allerhand wahrscheinlich uralte Kunstwerke. Da gab es Vasen, Skulpturen und Mosaike an den Wänden. Schließlich kamen sie vor einer mit Goldeinlagen verzierten Holztüre an.

„Die Mastersuite mein Lord. Ihre Begleiter haben Zimmer rechts und links von ihnen. Schläft die Misses auch bei Ihnen?" quiekte einer der Hauselfen. Harry sah seine Freundin an und nickte dann. Das Pärchen trat ein und war wieder mal sprachlos von der Eleganz welche in dem Zimmer herrschte. Es war edel ohne überladen zu wirken. Das Bett war aus dunklem, ja schon fast schwarzem Eichenholz und eine Sitzgruppe vor einem munter prasselndem Feuer vor einem Kamin wirkte unglaublich reizend auf ihn. Eine weitere Türe führte zu einem Badezimmer mit einer in den Boden eingelassenen Wanne, in welcher locker ein dutzend Leute platzgefunden hätten. Harry nahm Tonks in den Arm und setzte sich vor den Kamin.

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam: „ Schatz wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut soweit es ist nur so viel und ich bin doch nur Harry, einfach nur Harry. Ich brauche erst einmal kurz um das alles zu verdauen." Es klopfte an der Türe und die vermummte Frau aus Gringotts trat ein. „Mein Lord ich bin ihre oberste Dienerin und soll, ganz wie die Traditionen es erbitten, ihnen diese Buch geben." Harry nahm das Buch entgegen und las den Titel: „Rituale und Beschwörungen. Was soll ich damit?"

„Mein Lord, die Traditionen sagen das ihr euch einen Dämonischen Gefährten zulegen müsst, welcher sich an euch bindet." Harry sah sie etwas skeptisch an und sagte dann zu ihr: „Na gut aber ich werde mich erst morgen damit beschäftigen, ich möchte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen gehen." Die Dienerin trat hinaus und Harry und Tonks togen sich um, wobei Harry der Mund trocken wurde als er Tonks atemberaubenden Körper sah, und stiegen ins Bett.

So das war es mal wieder. Ich hätte gerne ein paar Kommis, da ich nicht glaube das es an meiner Geschichte so wenig zu bemängeln gibt als das man nichts dazu sagen kann. Dank geht für immer an 2415670 für seinen Kommi und auch Forrest möchte ich danken. Ich versuche eure Ratschläge umzusetzen. Ich suche immer noch einen **BETA-READER falls jemand interesse hat meldet euch.**

LG Adurtil


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

„Mein Lord, die Traditionen sagen das ihr euch einen Dämonischen Gefährten zulegen müsst, welcher sich an euch bindet." Harry sah sie etwas skeptisch an und sagte dann zu ihr: „Na gut aber ich werde mich erst morgen damit beschäftigen, ich möchte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen gehen." Die Dienerin trat hinaus und Harry und Tonks zogen sich um, wobei Harry der Mund trocken wurde als er Tonks atemberaubenden Körper sah, und stiegen ins Bett.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte blickte er direkt auf Tonks wunderschöne Lavendelfarbenen Augen. „Guten Morgen Schatz." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss den er sofort vertiefte. „Guten Morgen Liebling" sagte er als er atemlos sich von ihr trennte. „ Du Harry? Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das ich mir einen unglaublich mächtigen Typen geschnappt habe, der auch noch verdammt reich ist. Was hab ich nur für ein Glück. Jetzt kannst du mir jede menge neuer Schen kaufen. Wann gehen wir shoppen?"

„Ich wusste es sie liebt mich nur wegen dem Geld!" rief er theatralisch. „Ach was du siehst auch echt süß aus das kommt auch noch dazu. Wir sollten aber langsam aufstehen. Es ist schon drei Uhr nachmittags." Grinste sie ihn an.

Sie zogen sich an und dabei fiel Harry Blick wieder auf das Buch, welches er am vorherigen Abend achtlos auf eines der luxuriösen Tischchen gelegt hatte. Er nahm es und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Das erste was er in dem Buch sah, war eine Zutatenliste welche an Masse kaum zu überbieten war. Es klopfte an der Türe und nach einem Ja von ihm trat die Dienerin ein. Sie fragte: „Mein Lord kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun?" „Ja, Ich wollte fragen ob es diesen Trank hier zu kaufen gibt oder ob wir ihn selber brauen müssen? Ach und wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Samantha. Diesen Trank kann man nicht kaufen da er ziemlich schwarzmagisch ist, allerdings haben wir ihn auf Vorrat. Sie sollten sich jedoch zuvor mit dem Ritual vertraut machen. Ich könnte den Trank in der Zwischenzeit für sie besorgen. Es kann allerdings etwas dauern, das der Trank sich in einem anderen Schloss befindet."

„Ja bitte mach das." Er sah zusammen mit Tonks in das Buch und was sie dort sahen gefiel ihnen gar nicht. „Also es kann entweder ein männlicher Dämon oder ein weiblicher sein. Sollte der Dämon das selbe Geschlecht haben, wie der Beschwörer ist lediglich etwas Blut nötig um sich mit ihm zu binden. Sollte er das gegenteilig sein so ist intimer Kontakt nötig?" fragte ihn Tonks. Harry antwortete ihr: „Ich möchte aber nicht mit einer Dämonin schlafe, und vor allem nicht meine Unschuld an sie verlieren."

„Du bist noch Jungfrau? Ich dacht Der-Junge-Der-Lebt hätte haufenweise Groupies?" fragte ihn Tonks völlig verblüfft. „Ja ich bin sicher ich hätte während der Zeit in der mich mal nicht alle gehasst und gefürchtet haben, etwas mit irgendeinem Mädchen anfangen können. Aber die sehen alle nur die Narbe und nicht mein wahres Ich. Du hingegen weißt wie ich wirklich bin."

„Und was ist mit deinen Freunde? Ginny oder Hermine? Sie sind doch viel jünger als ich und auch nicht so tollpatschig." fragte sie ihn mit düsterer Miene. „ Sie sind wie Schwestern für mich und außerdem mag ich es wenn du so süß und unbeholfen bist." Sagte der schwarzhaarige zu ihr und erstickte ihren Protest mit einem Kuss. „Nun gut es ist anscheinend eine fifty-fifty-Chance also bin ich damit einverstanden. Aber ich bin davor dran, das ist meine einzige Bedingung. Und das werden wir gleich heute Abend in Angriff nehmen, einverstanden?" fragte sie ihn mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen. „Wenn du schön brav bist…" Lachend rannte er vor ihr davon und als sie ihn hatte fielen sie mit einem lauten Bums auf den Boden. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug die Türe auf und sowohl Tonks als auch Harry reagierten mit einem schnellen Expelliarmus-Zauber. Hidan flog postwendend wieder hinaus und blieb mit verdutztem Gesicht an der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegen.

„Hey ich dachte es wäre ein Angriff. Ich wollte euch heldenhaft retten, genau wie es Jarshin, mein Gott, vorschreibt. Schaut das nächste mal bitte erst nach bevor ihr jemandem der euch helfen will verhext." Beschwerte er sich mit beleidigter Miene bei ihnen. Sie halfen ihm hoch und entschuldigten sich bei ihm. Kakuzu der daneben stand lachte Hidan nur aus. „Mensch die beiden hätten sonst was tun können und du platzt da einfach rein? Dieses Schloss ist mit den stärksten Schutzzaubern überhaupt ausgestattet. Hier kommt niemand rein oder raus, der nicht authorisiert ist." Während dieser Standpauke hatte sich das Pärchen bereits wieder in ihre Suite verzogen.

„Tonks, was ich dich gestern schon fragen wollte: Wie kann ich jetzt eigentlich meine Unschuld beweisen?" fragte er sie als die beiden wieder zusammengekuschelt in einem Sessel saßen. „Du hast doch jetzt einen Lordtitel, und das bedeutet du darfst ausschließlich nur mit Gerichtsverfahren verurteilt werden. Außerdem hast du das Recht Veritaserum zu verlangen." Sagte sie zu ihm.

„Das ist ja wunderbar. Das bedeutet wir können es Dumbledore &amp; co Ordentlich zurückzahlen. Danke Liebling." Freute sich Harry und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Den rest des tages verbrachten sie mit der Planung und als es Abend wurde…

So ich war gerade in so einer Schreibe-Laune und hab mir gedacht ein Kapitel geht noch. Ich habe zwei Fragen an euch:

1: Soll ich die Kapitel eigentlich länger machen?

2: Soll ich mich an einer Erotikszene versuchen?

2415670: Danke für dienen Kommi. Was genau meinst du mit dieser Art der Fantasy? Ach und ich finde dein Deutsch eigentlich recht gut

LG

Bitte kommentiert doch auch mal ein bisschen ihr ganzen Schwarzleser, fände ich echt toll.

LG Adutil


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

AN: Erstmal ein riesiges Sorry das ich so lange nicht geupdated hab, ich hatte ne Menge Stress mit arbeiten und so und bin einfach nicht so richtig dazugekommen zu schreiben. Auch möchte ich sagen das einige Figuren hier recht AU werden wer es also nicht mag da ist die Tür .

„Das ist ja wunderbar. Das bedeutet wir können es Dumbledore &amp; co Ordentlich zurückzahlen. Danke Liebling." Freute sich Harry und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Den rest des tages verbrachten sie mit der Planung und als es Abend wurde…

… saßen die beiden eng umschlungen vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich Cheech &amp; Chong's: Viel Rauch um nichts an. Kisame und Deidara welche momentan vor der Türe Wache hatten konnten nur immer wieder schallendes Gelächter aus dem Raum des Paares hören.

„Du Deidara, sag mal du hast ja Münder an deiner Handfläche stimmts?". Deidara sah in mit einem schrägen Blick an, er ahnte schon worauf das hinauslaufen würde: „Ja wieso so ungewöhnlich ist das nun auch wieder nicht." Kisame fing an zu stottern und sagte: „Ähm du hast noch nie … also so wie die immer über deine Handfläche lecken sind die doch sehr… also du weißt doch was ich mein?". Deidara sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und fing an zurückzuweichen: „ Oh mein Gott, nein das ist ja krank das wäre als würdest du dir selber … OMG was stimmt nicht mit dir?" Kisame sah verwirrt drein und fragte: „Was so schlimm ist mit den Händen essen doch auch nicht oder?" Mit einem lauten Knall fiel Deidara um.

Währenddessen im inneren der Suite: „Du Schatz ich möchte dir im Bezug zu dem Film eine wichtige Frage stellen." Harry sah seine Freundin an und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren. „Ähm hast du schon mal dieses Muggelkraut geraucht, also dieses Haschisch? Ich meine so von dem was ich mitbekommen hab ist dein Cousin recht in die kriminelle Szene verwickelt." Harry sah sie furchtsam an und erwiderte kleinlaut: „Ich mache es von Zeit zu Zeit, es entspannt mich und du glaubst ger nicht wie sehr es mir geholfen hat mich bei Umbitch zu beherrschen. Ich bin sehr vorsichtig dabei und passe auf das ich nicht so wie diese beiden ende." Dabei zeigte er auf den Fernsehbildschirm. „Ich habe nicht gefragt weil ich sauer auf dich bin, sondern weil ich es auch gerne mal ausprobieren möchte."

Harry sah sie aus großen Augen an. Seine Tonksie wollte einen durchziehen! Alleine der Gedanken was ihre spezielle Fähigkeit mit ihr anrichten würde, machte es wert das hier durchzuziehen. Er löste sich aus ihrem Griff und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und blickte auf einen weinenden Kisame mit roten, geschwollenen Wangen und einen vor Wut und Scham rauchenden Deidara. „Ähm ich glaube ich möchte es lieber nicht wissen. Ich habe eine Bitte an euch: Lönntet ihr zu dieser Adresse gehen und Thomas sagen er soll euch 30 Gramm Amnesia und Zubehör geben. Er soll es auf meine Rechnung setzen." Er kritzelte eine Adresse in West London auf ein Stück Papier und drückte es Deidara in die Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde traten die beiden verhinderten Clowns wieder durch die Türe mit einem Beutel mit wundervollem grünem Kraut gefüllt. Harry lud die beiden ein noch etwas länger zu bleiben und der Rest des Abends war ein einziger dunkler Filmriss.

So das war es mal wieder. Ich hätte allerdings noch ein paar dinge zu sagen, vor allem zu diesem Kapitel. Ich möchte hiermit niemanden auffordern oder anstiften zu kiffen. Ich wollte bloß mal etwas anderes als den übrigen Einheitsbrei hineinbringen und hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wirklich viel Muße die Story weiter voranzubringen. Zum Thema Weed, es ist nicht gesund das möchte ich keinesfalls behaupten allerdings ist es längst nicht so schlimm wie die Medien und auch die Polizei es hinstellen. Wer mehr zu diesem Thema wissen will soll sich den Wikipedia Eintrag „THC" näher anschauen und sich dann auch über die Folgeschäden von Alkohol informieren. Kommentiert und sagt mir was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet. Wenn jemand dies hier weiter diskutieren möchte meine emailadresse für solche sachen ist:

LG Adurtil


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

AN: Ich muss mich vielmals entschuldigen das ich schon so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte eine Menge persönlicher Probleme und hab deshalb keine Zeit und Lust gefunden.

Harry wachte mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf. Sein Kopf brummte und er blickte unfokussiert an die Decke. Plötzlich bemerkte er das er einen kühlen Luftzug und sah, dass er keine Bettdecke hatte. Was ihn allerdings um einiges mehr überraschte war, das er nicht einmal Unterwäsche an hatte. Langsam setzte er sich auf und fand die Bettdecke zusammengeknüllt am Fußende des Bettes. Außerdem erblickte er eine ebenfalls nackte Nymphadora zu seiner linken, welche sich nun auch langsam zu regen begann.

„Nym was ist gestern Nacht geschehen?" fragte er. Eine weibliche Stimme räusperte sicher neben ihm: „Ich glaube das kann ich erklären."

Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum und fand eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit glänzendem roten Haar. Was ihn aber um einiges mehr erschreckte waren ihre blutrot Augen, welche mit den tiefsten Feuernder Hölle zu brennen schienen. Er reagierte auf die männlichste Art überhaupt: Er kreischte wie eine verängstigte 9-jährige los. Mit einem Knall schlug die Türe auf und Madara stürmte herein.

„Akumakage was ist passiert?" fragte er, nur um mit einem gewaltigem Nasenbluten umzustellen als er Tanks und die unbekannte sah.

Tonks welche inzwischen auch vollkommen wach war rief: „ Das würde mich aber auch mal interessieren und Harry hör mit deinem Geschrei auf!" Diesem klappen der Mund zu. Tonks sah Stinksauer aus.

„Wie gesagt ich kann alles erklären."

Na dann Fang mal an." Sagte Tonks mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Nun ja ich bin Harrys persönliche Dämonin. Ich war die rechte Hand Dantes welcher die Hölle regiert seitdem Minus er vorherige Dämonenlord von ihm erschlagen wurde."

„In Ordnung tun wir mal so als würden wir das alles verstehen, was zur Hölle machst du dann hier, nackt in unserem Bett?" fragte Harry mit einem verputzen Gesichtsausdruck.

Nunja du und deine Gefährtin habt gestern Nacht total druff das Ritual der Leibeigenenbeschwörung vollzogen. Und hier bin ich."

AN: Nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel um wieder ein bisschen hineinzukommen. Ich hoffe es gibt noch Leute da draußen die das hier interessiert und bitte lässt mir einen Kommentar da.

LG Adurtil


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

AN: Vielen Dank an Psimo und Ryny für eure netten Kommentare. Heute kommt noch mal ein kurzes Kapitel l, aber ich werde versuchen 1 mal die Woche ein längeres hochzuladen.

Die Worte der Dämonin hallten dumpf in Harrys Ohren wieder. Er war zu geschockt um auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen. Er stammelte verwirrt vor sich hin bis die rothaarige schließlich das Wort ergriff: „ Ich weiß das muss ein ziemlicher Schock für dich sein, aber jetzt ist es nun mal passiert. Ich schlage vor wir starten nochmal von vorne, da ihr euch offensichtlich an nichts mehr erinnert. Ich bin Lillith Daemon."

Mit diesen Worten packte sie Harrys Kopf und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser reagierte einfach nicht und starrte stumpf vor sich hin. „ Ohh ich hoffe ich habe ihn nicht kaputtgemacht." Kicherte Lillith.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte sich nun Tonks auf sie, doch die Frau mit den Höllenaugen packte sich kurzerhand auch sie um sie zu küssen. Sie reagierte genauso wie Harry. Das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf ihren fühlte sich einfach so unglaublich an.

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ließ alle drei aufsehen und sie bemerkten wie Madara sich langsam wieder aufrappelte. Der Anblick der beiden nackten Frauen so dicht beieinander, das sich sogar ihre Brüsten berührten ließ ihn erneut zusammensacken.

„Ich werde diesen Idioten hier kurz hinausbringen und dann reden wir." Knurrte er in Richtung Lillith. Als er dies erledigt hatte zog er sich an und setzte sich in einen bequemen Sessel.

„So die erste und wichtigste Frage die ich habe ist, haben wir das Ritual komplett vollzogen?" Sagte er. „ Ja, aber bevor du komplett ausrastest ich war nicht deine erste. Dieses Glück ging an deine Freundin." antwortete sie. „ Gut nun zu zweiten Frage. Warum war bei deinem Kuss mein Gehirn wie leergefegt, es war wie unter dem Imperius nur ungefähr 10 mal so stark?" stellte Harry die nächste Frage.

„ Falls es euch entgangen ist Ich bin ein Dämon, genauer gesagt ein Succubus und als solche habe ich einen extrem großen Einfluss auf den Libido eines Menschen. Doch ihr werdet euch mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen." Sagte sie vergnügt.

In diesem Moment gab es ein lautes zischen und in der Mitte des Raumes öffnete sich ein Portal aus dem ein junger weißhaariger Mann heraustrat. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel mit rotem Innenfutter, ein Schwert auf dem Rücken und zwei Pistolen im Gürtel. Er schien ziemlich sauer zu sein. „ Hier steckst du also Schwester." rief er.

So das wars dann wieder. Im letzten Kapitel habe ich den ehemaligen Dämonenlord erwähnt mich aber leider verschrieben, er heißt Mundus und wer errät woher er kommt darf den Namen des nächsten neu auftauchenden Charakters bestimmen.

LG Adurtil


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

„Dante, was machst du hier? Und wie hast du mich gefunden?" rief Lillith überrascht. Harry und Tonks sahen sich an. Dies war der Dämonenlord von dem Lillith gesprochen hatte? Er sah definitiv furchterregend genug aus.

„Denkst du ernsthaft ich kann meine eigene Schwester nicht finden. Vor allem wenn sie eine so offensichtliche arkane Spur hinterlässt?" Sagte er mit einer samtenen, dunklen Stimme. „Und wer von euch jämmerlichen Menschen ist nun der Gefährte meiner Schwester?" Sagte er mit lodernden Augen.

„Das wäre dieser süße Kerl." Sprang Lillith für den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Als ihr gegenüber schon etwas erwidern wollte setzte sie hinterher:„Und komm gar nicht auf die Idee ihn verschwinden zu lassen oder ich erzähle Kate das du eine Affäre hast!"

„Dies schien Dante ordentlich einzuschüchtern und er klappte seinen Mund wieder zu.

Harry und Tonks verfolgten das Geplänkel zwischen den Geschwistern vergnügt. Tonks machte den Vorschlag sich erstmal präsentabel zu machen und dann in aller Ruhe weiterzureden.

EINE HALBE STUNDE SPÄTER:

Die vier setzten sich in ein paar bequeme Sessel und sahen sich gespannt an. „Nun wer bist und was sind deine Absichten mit meiner Schwester?" fragte Dante drohend. Dies änderte sich sofort als Lillith ein Handy herauszog und anfing eine Nummer zu wählen. „Nun also ich glaube wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Dante. Und nun erklärt mir was hier eigentlich los ist." Die drei übrigen Taten dies und als sie fertig waren sah Dante sie schweigend an.

„Nun wenn ich alles richtig verstanden hab kämpft ihr gegen einen dunklen Lord, du warst fälschlicherweise im Knast und du hast ihn herausgeholt. Nun du hast was von Leibwächtern erwähnt wo sind sie?" Harry rief daraufhin nach Madara welcher zögerlich den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Er befahl ihm die restlichen zusammenzurufen.

Dieser ging und kam kurz darauf mit der gesamten Truppe wieder. Dante musterte sie Kritisch bis er zu Hinan kam. Er ging zu ihm hin und musterte kurz ein Zeichen, welches Hidan um seinen Hals trug. Es war ein Dreieck in einem Kreis. Dantes Augen blitzten kurz und schneller als irgendjemand reagieren könnte schlug er Hidans Kopf ab. Der darauf folgende Tumult überrumpelte Harry komplett. Innerhalb von Sekunden würde Dante aufgespießt angezündet und in die Luft gesprengt.

So das wars gebt mir Doch bitte ein paar Kommis und wenn jemand Interesse daran hat meine Story zu betan meldet euch

LG Adurtil


End file.
